crstfandomcom-20200213-history
GORILLAZ.exe
NOTE: I am not the original author. I found this on the Bad Creepypasta Wiki, but am bringing it here just in case that wiki closes. Thank you, and enjoy. My name is Dennis. I am a Gorillaz fan. Or rather... WAS! I was browsing Ebay one day when I found a deluxe edition copy of Gorillaz' newest album, (as of the time I'm writing this) The Now Now. The listing was called THE NOW NOW SUPER MEGA DELUXE EDITION. I ordered it and two weeks later, it arrived. I put it in, but took it out almost immediately because it said that it was supposed to go in a computer in the description on Ebay. When I put it in the computer, I heard the laugh from Feel Good Inc. played at an ear-splitting volume and then the normal enhanced CD menu showed on my computer screen. It then opened what appeared to be a ROM-hack of the first Sonic game, but with 2-D instead of Sonic. I hit enter, and the Feel Good Inc. laugh played again. It showed the Sonic 3 and Knuckles file select screen but in the boxes were Noodle, Russel, and Murdoc- in that order. I selected Noodle, and he laugh played yet again, starting the game. The level open screen said Flying Island- act 2, and a 16-bit version of El Mañana began to play. I ran along the Flying Island for a while until the laugh played again. Then 2-D appeared in front of Noodle and tore out her eyes. I screamed, "What the hell did you do to Noodle, you bastard?!" and continued on, sick to my stomach. I selected Russel, the laugh played, yada yada yada. It said Plastic Beach- act 3 and I did the same as I did as Noodle before 2-D appearing and ripping out Russel's eyes, too. Then it cut back to the character select, I selected Murdoc, there was references, etc. After Murdoc's eyes were ripped out, it showed a demented 2-D covering the WHOLE FUCKING SCREEN wit the text, 'FEEL GOOD YET?' above him. The computer shut off on its own and the CD ejected. I grabbed the disc and put it back in the case. When I closed the case, though, it was normal... Aside from 2-D's bleeding eyes. The eyes were hyper-realistic and bore into my soul. Now i'm too scared to like gorillaz anymore. Then I hammered a hook into my ceiling and attached a noose to it. I placed a chair just under the loop and stood atop it. I pulled the loop closer and put my head through it, kicking the chair over and dangling there. i began to choke and my eyes began hurting. This hurtsss. Ghhhhk- This was the last of Dennis. this was written in a notebook on the floor by his body. We're posting this to the internet to see if anyone knows anything about reasons or something. Poster’s note: Story written by YaboiDENNIS Category:I became skeleton and wrote this Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:.exe Category:Cliche Madness Category:Sucide Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:OYYEA THAT FEEL GUDE OHHHHHHHHHHH Category:Well, that was pointless.